ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Number 26: Psychohazard Explosive Express Dead End
Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) O_O OMGOMGOMG!!! Can I help you make this?!? I've had a major Train jones recently, and I'm making a few cards that link together Bokoichi and Dekoichi with Gustaph and some of 's cards. By all means, mi amigo. I don't have a clue for the effect, anyway. ^^' Taylor Gorrell 19:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) No ideas at all? Well, being a "Dynamite Express" and being named "Dead End", it's gotta involve blowing itself up, yet giving your opponent HELL for doing so. Taylor Gorrell 20:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) How's the effect I gave it? Now THIS is one reckless motherf*****. Perfect for Anna. I wouldn't wanna face this thing! XD Taylor Gorrell 20:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, it can be used to power up her ace card once it's shelled the crap out of its opponent, so when it goes away, it deals 3000 points of damage to the opponent! OR, more effectively, Xyz Summon it right away and purposely blow it up with something. Remember, in the anime, Anna used and to Xyz Summon Dreadnought. If she Summoned Dead End right after, here's the math: 3000 from Dreadnought + 5000 from Rocket Arrow + 2500 from Hustle Russel = 10500 damage total from one effect. DAMN. Not even anime Armityle could do that. Taylor Gorrell 20:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I had another idea for an Xyz for Anna, but the name is sticking me. The name is Interdimensional Express Train _______________________. Gotta think of the last part of the name. Taylor Gorrell 20:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Interdimensional Express Train Triple Emergency It's a reference to Galaxy Express 999. In Japanese culture, the number "9" is considered unlucky because it sounds like the word for "pain" or "distress". That could also relate to its effect. Unlike Gustaph Max, this monster needs THREE Level 10s (but we've been cranking out easily-Summoned Level 10s, and Anna has her own cards to re-Summon them), and it boasts a direct attack ability alongside an Ancient Gear ability. Taylor Gorrell 21:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...maybe I could modify #26 to include this one as well. Anyways, I'm gonna get some Bokoichi and Dekoichi support out. Any other cards we can think of? Hmm... as far as for Anna's Deck, no. There are a couple other characters I'm using more often in my future stories, although one of them, Raio Ruda, is pretty much taken care of ( Deck). My Fusion and Xyz Beaconflies are coming a little slow. Since they have varied effects instead of the Special Summon spam, it's hard to think of stuff. Taylor Gorrell 21:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) OK. Thanks. This gives plenty of cards for my train-related tag-team duo. Now, to add the Dekoichi/Bokoichi support. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hope you don't mind the name change. I decided to make it even more insane. Pretty good. Now it tops BLS for longest card name. XD I wonder what this card's romaji name would be. Taylor Gorrell 23:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I can just imagine Yuma stumbling over all of these long names! XD Man, we have created so many ways for Anna to bring out her monsters, it isn't even funny! LOL. XD I know, right? All she needs is more Rank 10 Xyzs, and nobody'd be able to beat her (when it comes to us, that is XD). Taylor Gorrell 00:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) This is going to be awesome, seeing the cards we created in action! I have an idea for Anna's Numbershot. Wanna hear? Sure. I'm always willing to hear ideas for Numbershots. :) Taylor Gorrell 00:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The Number causes Anna to go berserk, wanting Yuma all for herself, and wanting to eliminate everyone else close to him, so she's all his, so she kidnaps Tori, Cathy, and Kari, places them in a building under construction, and rigs her cannon on a timer that, when it hits 0, will automatically fire at the crucial support beam keeping the entire building up. So Yuma has to race against time to stop Anna from killing his friends and his sister. Hmmm... well, even though he and Kotori (screw the English names, they suck this time around) are together and Cathy's gotten over her crush by this time (in my stories, that is), under the twisted logic of the Numbers, this is a very plausible, and might I say awesome, situation. Death races always give that epic feeling when the character's basically thinking, "Holy s**t, I gotta move!" I like it. Now we need a name. It'll be Numbershot 26, naturally. Just need a catchy name at the end. Taylor Gorrell 00:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Rampaging Runaway? That could work. Title of Episode 29 refers to her as "Runaway Duelist Anna", and she's pretty pissed off thanks to No. 26. Taylor Gorrell 00:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I would be more than happy to help write it. In fact, do you have Skype or YIM? I have Skype, yes. My current focus, however, is on Yu-Gi-Oh! 4D Love Surpassing Time, my crossover of the four series. Taylor Gorrell 00:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Goody. Got the message. Taylor Gorrell 00:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC)